pokecalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ideas
List of Ideas: Black Fog http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Black_Fog Hypnosis network Instead of killing humans and non cursed pokemon, some cursed ones will take over whole towns and villages. They will put the residents to sleep, putting them in a magical come, and slowly draining them of their souls. This will happen at some point ina village Vergil and Cole will visit, which will be attacked by a cursed Hypno. Later, Black Fog,the talking Ghastly and even Darkrai will be revealed to be behind this operation. Black fog will have also imprisoned Sabrina and will feed on her and her pokemon's souls, which wil make him immensely powerful. Vergil and Cole will find out the source of its power, and will use worry seed on Sabrina's pokemon, waking them up. As a result, Sabrina will wake up too, and Black fog will be defeated and destroyed. Volume 2 details Brock sends two groups out there. One at Cerulean, which he leads himself, and another one to viridian, to ask for help and alert them and indigo about the incident in cerulean. He finds misty dead in Cerulean, and the group heading to viridian is returned dead. The only survivor says they allowed him to return to tell them that team rocket has taken over viridian and no outsiders are welcome. Brock then sends Forrest to inform the pokemon inspection agency, but Forrest is killed in the process by cursed pokemon. Brock then decides he should barricade the city and not sed other parties out there. Trainers: Solidad (Pdgeot, Lapras, Slowbro, Butterfree) Pete Pebbleman ( Cloyster, Arcanine) Dark trainers There are many guilds of trainers in the wild. Most of them can be categorised in the following: Dark guilds. These are groups of trainers who attack villages, settlements and remote people who hurt others for their own good. They may even go as far as kill others. Corrupted guilds. The members of these guilds have fallen to the curse as well. In order for a human to fall to the curse, they have to drink blood from a cursed pokemon willingly. The trainers become shadier and obey to the darkness. In return, the cursed pokemon do not harm them. Trade City Vergil will go to a city for help against the Saffron attack, and he will find out that in that city they heavily relied on importation to feed the populance, therefore they have a big shortage on supplies right now. In order to help them, Vergil will help the city by investigating the matter. They nearby commerce city will be visited afterwards, and the people there say that ghost pokemon attack them on the street at night, therefore they can't trade with other cities. Following the trail, Vergil will defeat the talking ghastly and disorganise the cursed pokemon behind these attacks. Pokemon Ninja School It is an academy using ninja pokemon, specializing in training speed. Ash thought they would be perfect as allies for the assault on Saffron, nad Vergil was sent to ask for help. The people there accepted, on the grounds that Vergil stay and train with them, after seeing his pokemon's potential. They said Vergil was a good trainer, but he needed to become stronger and more agile himself. Vergil agreed, wanting to become stronger, and for a time he stayed and trained there. The Ninjas acted as the elite infiltrating unit during the invasion of Saffron, but due to Ash's betrayal, many of them were killed. Giovanni's death During the battle of Saffron, Jesse tries to kill Giovanni by attacking him. The two fight, and James and Meowth rush to see what is going on. Giovanni says Jesse betrayed him, and is about to decimate her, and Jessie will ask for their help in taking him down, saying they will say he was killed in the battle by moltres (which they just killed), and the three will become leaders after saying that they defeated Moltres afterwards. James says he has no intention of becoming the boss of team rocket, but will not allow giovanni kill the woman he loves, no matter how corrupted she is, and pleads with giovanni to let him take her away. Giovanni refuses and orders his pokemon to kill her, but James' arcanine slits the pokemon's throat, killing it. Giovanni is enraged, and James coldly states that he can't allow him hurt her. The battle begins, Giovanni loses his remaining pokemon, and his last one is mewtwo, which no one knew was under his possession. Mewtwo defeats James' last pokemon but doesn't kill it. Instead, he turns to giovanni, tells him that he doesn't want to be a slave, but a master, and that his powers are suppressed since he became Giovanni's slave. HE then turns around, kills Giovanni by breaking his limbs telepathetically, and then turns to Jesse, James and Meowth, telling them that he allows them to live, whether as rocket members or free humans. He says Team rocket will now answer to him, and ifthey want to follow him, not as equals but as underlings, they can show up in viridian. Then he teleports all team rocket grunts out of there, saving them from certain death, and James asks Jesse to follow them and live free. Jesse, still not certain, agrees, having no other option After Ash's betrayal After the battle of Saffron, Vergil finds shelter in the area between viridian and celadon. As Giovanni was also killed in the battle of saffron (after Jesse or James killed him) Mewtwo becomes the new team rocket leader and decides that whoever isn't team rocket should leave the city. Therefore, Vergil is among the ones to go to Johto Moltres fire In the championship, the moltres fire lit at the beginning symbolizes peace and co-existence between the participants, and every living person in general. After the battle of Saffron, the championship happens again, and the fire is lit by Moltres' dark fire, which symbolizes coexistence between cursed people and pokemon. When Vergil is in Johto, he makes a plan that he must light the championship fire with a fire from a non-cursed legendary fire pokemon, and this way he and the other non-cursed trainers can take part in the championship, since no one will be able to hurt them outside the championship. They do so, and he reaches the finals where he fights Ash and wins. After that, the championship ends and the other trainers take up the fight against other remaining legendary pokemon and win, freeing kanto from the darkness. Tournament of the champions It is revealed that a tournament took place in which Ash was a dark trainer and those he defeated turned into dark trainers as well, along with most of their pokemon, or were killed. As a result, the strongest trainers of the world have turned to the darkness, and only those who were defeated by them are uncorrupted. Some of these trainers are imprisoned, like Gary Oak (maybe Gary isn't, but others are) Blaziken Vergil will catch a blaziken after training at the ninja village. The Blaziken will be very hostile against him, realising Vergil is Ash's son, but in the end will like him, after espeon links the two of them together and blaziken sees how Vergil's mother also died because of the darkness. It will be revealed that this Blaziken is May's blaziken. It will follow Vergil. IN one of its visions, Vergil will see how his father defeated May in the tournament of the champions, and then killed her. Blaziken wasn't used in that battle, therefore survived